


What You Want

by Limecola



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Gender Dysphoria, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other, Public Humiliation, Trans Male Character, maybe some pedophilia vibes though that's not the intent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limecola/pseuds/Limecola
Summary: One of the Springwood teens didn't exactly grow into what the original packaging promised. Freddy is intrigued and amused.





	What You Want

Foggily, you wondered how you’d ended up like this.

The professor was late for class, so the room was packed full of students, and every single pair of eyes were turned disbelievingly to you.

Giggles and whispers and snarky remarks were flying through the air, and all you could do was desperately, desperately struggle to pull your tiny green dress down far enough to cover your crotch and ass. But of course, whichever way you pulled the child's dress you were invariably flashing someone sitting in front or behind… It was just too small to keep your privates private.

Of only relatively less concern to you was the way your bare legs and feet stuck awkwardly out under the desk as you squirmed, the dark hair that even peppered your toes striking an odd aesthetic against the frills of the child’s dress. Your well-toned shoulders nearly burst right out of the puffed sleeves, and even a little bit of chest hair was peeking out over the little dip in the dress’ front.

You’d always feared that one day you would wear or do or say the wrong thing, and everyone would decide that you were some kind of pervert. You never dreamed you’d make THIS much of a spectacle of yourself.

You wanted to run out of class, but you knew you'd just be flashing everyone in the room, making the whole situation even worse. Frustration and shame built up in you until it came up in a sob, and you had to cover your mouth with one hand.

As you tried to control your emotions, you suddenly became aware of someone small standing in the doorway of the classroom. A fresh wave of confused shame washed over you, mixed with sudden dread. You looked up.

A little girl stood there, wearing a dress much like your own, but blue (and her clothes fit her properly). She had a red yo-yo hanging from her hand, unfurled and swinging close to the floor, back and forth. She watched it sullenly.

Slowly she looked up at you, and your eyes widened in fear as you watched fat drops of blood drip from under the girl’s scalp and down her face.

Suddenly a rough hand lay itself tenderly on the back of your head, feeling more real and visceral than anything else around you, and you screamed, jumping out of your chair...

The darkness of your room and the weight of your blankets confused your senses for a long, panicked few moments. Slowly your mind readjusted to reality, and you groaned in realization.

Not the dream. Not again.

* * *

You sat in the living room of a long-time friend, him and some friends from class all sitting around, engrossed in their shared misery while you sat mostly silent. They whispered, whined or sobbed about the nightmares - the boiler room, the singing children, the man who chased them, the injuries they woke up with. One person was missing from the group: she was in the hospital with deep lacerations across her back. Her sister sat on the floor now, shaking and crying with her own arm covered in thick medical gauze.

You didn’t understand it, and you didn't know how to tell them. You felt like an intruder here. Yes, you'd had disturbing dreams, yes there was sometimes a man in a fedora and stripped sweater there, but what about the other common themes? You didn't feel stalked by a nocturnal killer. At most, he seemed to occasionally flit around the edges of dreams about dysphoria and social ridicule, watching but barely interacting. The scariest parts were the visions of your sister, but all she ever did was stand there. Were you really in danger like the others? Or was your subconscious just mixing disconcerting themes and giving you true nightmares?

You couldn't bring yourself to voice your questions, so all you could do was nod along and offer comfort where you could.

* * *

"Hey there, girls! You keeping outta trouble?"

You and your sister looked up from the sandcastle you were decorating with pebbles. A man was standing nearby, wearing a brown hat, and a black jacket over a dirty stripped sweater. He waved.

"My daughter just had a Birthday party, and we have lots of party favors left over. Do you want some?"

You both scrambled to your feet, excited at the prospect of toys.

Smiling, he pulled two handfuls of little toys from his pockets. Your sister grabbed the shiny red yo-yo before you could, but you grabbed the cardboard box of sparklers.

"Hey! I want some!"

"No! You'll ruin them!" You knew she'd go sticking them in the sand, and then they wouldn't even light up when you brought them home.

The man chuckled, and you ran for the bike rack around the other side of the school. "One sec!"

Reaching your bike, you dropped the sparklers safely into the handlebar basket. Satisfied, you ran back to the sandbox, before your sister hid all the other treats from you.

But she was gone. And the man, too.

You stood in the sand next to the castle, confused. Then you felt scared, though you weren’t totally sure why. You heard a car in the parking lot start, then the wheels crackle away.

Suddenly you were an adult again, standing in the sandbox barefoot wearing a child's dress that made you feel as exposed as if you were naked.

No... No no no... It was your fault, you had left her alone… And then you'd never seen her again. You wanted to sob, to throw up.

"I'm sorry."

You turned your head, and there was the man again, dressed just as he had been that day, smiling serenely at you with his hands in his jacket pockets. No, no, this wasn't right, this wasn't what had happened...

"You never got to come play with me. I was in such a hurry, I left you with nothing but the sparklers. That's not very fair, is it?" He slowly looked you over. "Maybe now that you're all grown up, I could make it up to you? Maybe we could play a different sort of game together?"

The man grinned. His mouth was filled with rows of sharp, crooked yellow teeth, like a shark or some sort of nightmarish reptile.

Your head spun as fear gripped your heart. You tried to step back, your bare foot caught on the edge of the sandbox, sending you sprawling backwards.

You landed on a rusty metal catwalk. Confused, you looked around - above were dimly lit snaking pipes, below through the gaps in the catwalk you saw boilers and machinery chugging away or throwing light across the floor... You, you were wearing a loose black t-shirt and blue sweatpants, the same you'd gone to bed in.

This aligned more with the nightmares your friends had described. Your stomach twisted in dread.

On the catwalk behind you, you heard the screech of metal dragging on metal, slowly, coming your way.

Without bothering to look, you scrambled to your feet and bolted in the opposite direction.

You let your hands hover near the railings, ready to catch yourself in a moment if you fell. Your eyes darted back and forth, searching for a set of stairs or a ladder to descend to a lower level and find an exit, but the catwalk seemed to stretch on and on with no break.

As you glanced sideways, you thought that you saw a small figure in a blue dress sprint across the floor down below, disappearing behind a boiler in a second.

You grabbed the railing with both hands, jolting yourself to a stop so you could crane over the edge and search for her again.

"Sue?" You called out, but there was no sign of her, and you wondered if you'd hallucinated.

Remembering that you were being chased, you moved to keep running, but the moment you turned you came face-to-face with the man, his crooked nose mere inches from your own. He was leaning casually against the guardrail, observing you with a cocky air.

You flung yourself back, alarmed, sending yourself sprawling on the catwalk.

"Ya miss her?" There was no sympathy in his eyes, only cruel amusement. On one of his hands he wore a glove with blades attached to the fingers, and as he spoke, he dragged one blade slowly and noisily down the metal guardrail. "You can meet her again, if you want. When I'm all done with you."

"W-what do you want?!"

"Hm... Big question." He laughed, taking a step towards you. You tried to scramble away. "All you Springwoods kids are so damn fun, I just can’t choose between ya!" He licked his lips as he leered down at you, taking another step forward. "But you... You're a real interesting toy, aren't you? You've had some fun upgrades since we first met, haven't you?"

You tried to get to your feet, but he caught your ankle against the catwalk with his foot, crushing the bare skin under his shoe. You cried out, falling back on your ass as he leaned down to get a better look at you.

"Maybe I could be convinced to save you for last... If you play along."

He reached out to grab you, and the flickering light from below changed his features, transforming his skin into a mask of horrific burns and distortions. You screamed, but the sound was quickly cut short as he hoisted you to your feet by the front of your shirt.

You were thrown against the railing, knocking the breath out of you as it connected hard across your stomach. You doubled over, the distant floor filling your vision dizzily. You tried to grip the guardrail and right yourself, but chains sprung up from below the catwalk, binding your wrists painfully together and keeping you bent precariously over the edge of the abyss.

His "clawed" hand gripped your face, thumb pressing on your chin and knives digging into your cheek. He dragged the knives slowly down, with enough pressure to just puncture the skin. You felt his body press against your back, and a rough-skinned hand begin to roam under your shirt.

"Ah-Aaa!" You tried to wiggle away from the cutting blades and unwanted contact, but just wound up grinding back into his body. You heard a deep purr somewhere very near your ear.

"Hush." One of those blades dragged over your lip, and the metal slid between your teeth till you tasted metal on your tongue. The hand under your shirt was tracing along your surgery scars with curiosity.

"I'm not gonna hurt you..." The fingers circled one of your nipples, then without warning gave it a very hard pinch, the thumb nail digging cruelly into the sensitive flesh. You cried out in pain and struggled. "... Much."

He laughed and let his hand slide down low, the stretchy band of your sweatpants offering no resistance.

His disgustingly rough fingers felt like sandpaper on your most sensitive parts as he rubbed, fondled, and gently squeezed your testosterone-enlarged clit with great interest, chuckling in your ear. "Aww, someone's grown into a real big boy, haven’t they?"

You felt so overwhelmed with the combined fear, pain, and unwanted twinges of pleasure from your abused clit, that you were shaking uncontrollably from head to toe.

He pushed another blade into your mouth, pressing his remaining knife-fingers firmly against your stubbled jawline. You could feel from the placement that if you struggled too hard, some major damage was bound to happen.

"I bet you’ve always had your mind set on something a touch more substantial though, hm?" He palmed your slick clit, and the world went blurry as things down there started to, change. You felt blood pumping hotly down to your crotch, the pressure unlike anything you'd ever felt before.

You let out a desperate whine as his palm found something larger and more solid to squeeze, finally wrapping around your arousal and pumping firmly.

"Ya like that?"

You could only reply with a strangled moan. Your body tried to wriggle away of its own accord, so overwhelmed with sensation that you only half-noticed the heat and hardness in the man's own crotch as your ass ground unintentionally against him.

Then suddenly his hand was off you, fingers hooked on the band of your sweatpants and pulling them down to your knees. You sobbed both in fear, and at the bizarre and overwhelming feeling of your cock hanging erect and frictionless in the warm air.

"Aww, I know~" He tutted in mock sympathy. "But yer gonna be a big boy and let me have my fun too, aren't'cha? Take it like a trooper?"

His hand was on your crotch again, but now it was just to tilt your hips back, forcing your ass up. Before you could process what was about to happen, you felt something slick and hot enter you.

"Aaa-Aaaaaaa!!" You tried to pull away, but his hand held you steady, hips thrusting himself in deeper still. The tips of the blades in your mouth pierced your tongue, blood pooling in your cheek and trickling out over your lip.

"Mmm~ first time?" He purred, amusement colouring his voice.

The slickness allowed him to pull in and out with ease, but that didn't stop the pressure from being WAY too much all at once - you instinctively clenched against the unwanted intrusion, sending pain shooting through you with every thrust, and making him groan happily at the tightness.

The thick air, the taste of metal and blood, the overwhelming pain and pleasure... The world began to spiral, and you moaned, unsure if you were about to cum or be sick. Then his free hand was on your dick again, squeezing and stroking in rhythm with the thrusts, and it was decided for you.

Your reeling mind was vaguely aware of the sizzling sound of liquid hitting a burning hot surface down below you as you came, hard. You heard a chuckle in your ear as you felt sharp teeth press into your neck.

"Yer a fast one!"

The teeth sunk into your flesh and his pace quickly increased - you let out a garbled scream, and it wasn't long till you felt hot liquid filling you.

Finally he pulled out and moved away, but before you could catch your breath or re-focus your vision, the chains around your wrists jerked you forward and over the railing.

"Drop in again tomorrow~!" You heard the man laugh as you feel, the floor rushing up to meet you…

There was an impact, then you were sitting up in bed, gasping for breath and absolutely soaked in sweat.

Your stomach lurched, and you had the presence of mind to swing your head over the side of the bed to vomit up a puddle of dark liquid. Your face, your wrists, your ass all hurt like crazy... And, to maybe your greatest shock, there was a hard lump in your crotch that hadn't been there when you'd gone to bed.

Struggling out of bed and limping to the bathroom for a self-examination and shower, you wondered how on earth you were going to explain this to your friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make the lead-up to the porn quite so much of a downer, but I guess remembering the death of your sister isn't exactly the foundation of a comedy.
> 
> In any case, I've got ANOES on the brain this October, and this quick fic was a fun way to get some of the Freddy out of my system. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
